


Worth It

by ReeLeeV



Series: IRIDESCENT -Hyungwonho Bingo Challenge- [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Family, Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: After months of working and jumping through countless hoops, Hoseok and Hyungwon finally get to meet the one person they've been wanting to see.My fourth submission for the Iridescent Hyungwonho Bingo Challenge on AF





	Worth It

Hyungwon stirs in his sleep, absentmindedly noting the warmth on his face. He hums under his breath at the sunlight he knows to be pouring in through the window, and turns on his other side to ignore the morning. He hears a light chuckle near his ear, and a smile comes to him despite his sleepy mood.

“Wonnie,” his husband’s voice whispers to him softly. “Come on, babe, it’s time to wake up.”

“No,” Hyungwon mumbles, burying his face into the pillow. Hoseok chuckles again, and suddenly a strong pair of arms wraps around the younger. Hoseok presses himself against Hyungwon’s back, and nuzzles his face into his neck.

“I made breakfast and everything,” Hoseok murmurs, and Hyungwon can almost hear the pout in his voice. “You don’t want to eat what I made for you? Why do you hate me, Hyungwon-ah?”

“Hyung,” Hyungwon whines, finally opening his eyes. He turns, and can’t help but laugh at the older’s doleful eyes and bottom lip bit between his teeth. The laugh only serves to worsen Hoseok’s pout, which causes Hyungwon to untangle his arms from the blankets. He reaches up and clasps his hands on the back of Hoseok’s neck, and pulls him close to give him a loving kiss.

“I could never hate you, yeobo,” Hyungwon says, his voice a mere whisper. Hoseok hums, leaning down to kiss Hyungwon back before pulling away.

“We’re going to be late if we don’t get up now,” he sighs. He offers the younger a hand, which Hyungwon takes after only a short groan of protest. He reaches to grab his glasses as he’s pulled up, shoving his glasses onto his face as he follows the older to the kitchen.

“Are you nervous?” Hyungwon asks suddenly, sitting down at their dining table. He takes a long drink from the coffee Hoseok prepared for him, sighing as the warm liquid runs down his throat.

“Of course,” Hoseok answers, and he immediately begins to eat. He shovels the food quickly into his mouth, earning an annoyed roll of Hyungwon’s eyes.

“You can’t eat like that after today,” Hyungwon points out. “You need to set a good example for him.” Hoseok sighs tiredly, nodding at the typical comment.

“I know, Wonnie,” he mumbles through the food in his mouth. “Don’t worry, I’ll be the perfect example of table manners.” Hyungwon hums in acknowledgment, and goes to eat the food before him.

 

The couple sits in the office, clasping each other’s hands firmly. They’ve already been approved, so what’s there to be so nervous about?

“What if he doesn’t like me?” Hyungwon finds himself whispering to the tense air. Hoseok’s grip on his hand tightens, his thumb stroking the younger’s knuckles consolingly.

“That’s impossible,” Hoseok tells him gently, offering him a smile. Hyungwon chuckles, returning the expression thankfully. Suddenly, the door behind them opens, and they turn to see the woman who had left to retrieve the little one reentering the office, a four-year-old waddling after her. The young woman smiles brightly to the two, leaned to the side slightly so the little boy could reach her hand to hold.

Hyungwon and Hoseok stand as one, their hearts stuttering to a halt at the sight of the infant. Hoseok tries for a bright smile, kneeling to his knees to be eyelevel with the boy. Hyungwon watches, emotion clogging up his throat.

“Hi, Changkyun-ah,” Hoseok greets in an impossibly soft, sweet tone, “I’m Hoseok. It’s nice to meet you.” The small brunette hums, pouting curiously. He looks up at the social worker, who nods to him encouragingly. He drops the woman’s hand, and steps slowly towards Hoseok.

“Are you my new appa?” he asks in a high-pitched, tentative voice. Hoseok can’t help but chuckle affectionately at the innocent question, nodding adamantly. Changkyun’s face breaks out into a bright smile, giggling as he launches himself forward. His little arms wrap around Hoseok’s neck. The man is taken aback at the action for a moment, surprised at how quickly the child has seemingly warmed up to him, and chuckles again as he hugs the infant tightly to him. He stands, holding the boy in his arms.

Changkyun looks over at Hyungwon, his eyes melting the anxious paralysis soaking through Hyungwon’s being. Hyungwon tries for a small smile, placing a gentle hand atop his head. Changkyun leans into the touch, his warm head nuzzling against the hand like a kitten. Hyungwon hums lovingly, his heart completely taken by the infant.

“Are you my appa, too?”

“If that’s okay with you,” Hyungwon answers, voice made low by emotion. Changkyun giggles, nodding at the question.

“It’s okay,” the toddler answers. Hyungwon chuckles soundlessly, and hugs his husband and new son lovingly.

“I hope you three live happily together,” the social worker tells them. Hyungwon smiles thankfully to the kind woman, and leads his family from the adoption office.

He drives his husband and new child back home, unable to stop smiling at the nonstop chatter filling the car. Changkyun and Hoseok bond impossibly fast, their joking natures mixing together nicely. Hoseok glances over at Hyungwon, a blissful smile on his face, and he reaches over to grasp Hyungwon’s free hand.

Hyungwon tangles their fingers together, glancing in the rearview mirror to see Changkyun smiling excitedly at his surroundings. The adoption process had been near hell with all the hoops they had to jump through, being a homosexual couple trying to adopt for the first time, but he decides it was all worth it, and he’d happily do it all again just for this moment.


End file.
